


Electric Feel

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Beads, Dominant Qui, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Power Dynamics, QuiObi Kink Week, Sith Lightning - but make it sexy, Sith!Qui, Submissive Obi, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: It would never cease to amaze Qui-Gon, how well his previously innocent pet took to everything he showed him, and now was no exception.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Sex toys
> 
> Again this is in the Broken Out (Broken In) verse, you by no means need to be reading that bad boy to enjoy the porn, all you need to know is Qui-Gon is a sith lord, and Obi-Wan is his light side padadwan.
> 
> The title was fighting me, so i just named it the same as the song i was listening to when I was writing this bad boy

It would never cease to amaze Qui-Gon, how well his previously so innocent pet took to everything he showed him, and now was no exception. He looked down at his pet, how easily he had taken to the leash added to his collar, how easily he went where Qui-Gon pulled him on the bed, even with a string of vibrating beads buried in his ass. 

Obi-Wan was trembling, it had been a long session, more than an hour already and Qui-Gon was far from done. His pet had already come twice, spilling once onto the bedding without help - or permission - from the beads in his ass, and once into Qui-Gon’s mouth as he turned up the vibration and sucked on his pet’s cock. Obi-Wan had greedily lapped his come from Qui-Gon’s mouth when he had kissed him, even in his hazy post-orgasmic state. 

His cock was hard again, Qui-Gon was being gentler than he was at other times when he wanted multiple orgasms from his pet, and was forcing them out of him. Instead he turned the beads down each time, gave Obi-Wan time to rest and enjoy his climax, sitting with him on the bed and not doing more than idly tugging at the beads without any real intent. 

And when Obi-Wan came alive again, crawled into Qui-Gon’s lap and started pressing sloppy kisses into Qui-Gon’s jaw and to his mouth, Qui-Gon had smiled, returned them, and then turned the beads back on to their lowest vibration. 

Now he was pulling on Obi-Wan’s leash getting him to move to the edge of the bed and then using it to draw him up onto his knees, his pet whining loudly as it shifted the beads inside of him. 

“Lovely,” Qui-Gon praised as Obi-Wan kneeled with a straight back, eyes tracking Qui-Gon’s every movement keenly. He ran his hands over Obi-Wan’s body, ducked forward to nip at his dusky nipples, cute, pink and peaked into hardness from his excitement, beard burn all around the skin of his chest adding to the perpetual blush Obi-Wan wore when Qui-gon introduced him to something new.

“Master?” Obi-Wan half-asked, half moaned, trying to wiggle closer and get more contact from his master, but stopped by the leash held firm in Qui-Gon’s hand. 

“Yes pet?” Qui-Gon replied, knowing full well that his pet didn’t know what he wanted to ask - had no idea how to articulate the way he was feeling - and chuckled at him when Obi-Wan gave him a helpless, pleading look. “Would you like to come again?”

Obi-Wan nodded in response, eyes wide, and moaned at the shift in his body as Qui-Gon laid him down on his back, lying beside his padawan in a long line, propping his head on one hand, and trailing the other down Obi-Wan’s chest and to the base of his cock, before moving back up again. 

“Soon pet, but there is something I want to try first. Do you trust me?”

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan said, and that was almost more intoxicating than anything else he gave to Qui-Gon. A sith lord with the trust of the perfect light side padawan; he craved it even though he already had it, insatiable for more of Obi-Wan, for everything he could have. 

“And what do you say if you don’t like it?”

“Red,” Obi-Wan replied dutifully, squirming with anticipation, a moan punching its way out his lungs as Qui-Gon unexpectedly turned the beads up to their next setting, all six of them buried in his ass vibrating a little harder. 

“Good boy,” Qui-Gon praised, running his fingers lightly up and down Obi-Wan’s skin still, blowing cold air along their path and waiting until his skin was sensitive and tight with anticipation, before he let the first tiny and controlled burst of lightning from his fingers. 

Obi-Wan’s reaction was instant, his eyes snapping open as he moaned loudly, loud enough to be heard down the corridor, and writhing against the bed, muscles spasming as a harmless current of electricity shot through them. Qui-Gon let out another tiny spark over one of Obi-Wan’s sore nipples, and watched as his cock bobbed desperately against his stomach. 

“Did you like that, pet?” Qui-Gon asked, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s slack lips, licking into his mouth for a moment, amused by Obi-Wan’s struggle to respond, to move his lips in response, and happy to simply fuck his open, willing mouth with his tongue for a few moments. 

“Y-yes master,” Obi-Wan said, voice strained and stuttering. 

“Would you like me to carry on?”

“Please!” He answered desperately, finding the coordination to grab Qui-Gon’s hand, and put it back against his nipple, making Qui-Gon chuckle lowly. 

“Such a good pet,” Qui-Gon praised, letting out another, slightly longer spark of lightning, careful not to do Obi-Wan any harm, to not let him feel anything but pleasure. 

Obi-Wan’s entire body spasmed as the lightning ran through him, his hips fucked up into the air against nothing, the shape of the beads meaning he was helpless to try and get them to fuck inside of him any deeper than they already were, only a small silicon loop still outside of his hole. 

Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s jaw before doing it again, sending a spark over Obi-Wan’s stomach, the sensitive underside of his knee, the arch of his foot, the curve of his hip. Obi-Wan’s body was trembling violently, cock drooling so copiously against his stomach that Qui-Gon almost wondered if he was already coming, in some slow, tortuous orgasm, but he lapped it up, licking the head of Obi-Wan’s cock for a few minutes, deciding, as his pet stayed hard and desperate, that he was just particularly wet today, and feeling his aching cock throb at the realisation. 

Carefully, Qui-Gon let his fingers trail down to the sensitive skin around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, clean shaven from Obi-Wan laying in the bed yesterday evening, bare and with his legs spread wide and red face covered, letting Qui-Gon shave him smooth. He had suggested on one occasion that they could get Obi-Wan’s hair removed more permanently, but Obi-Wan had blushed and stuttered that he liked it when his master shaved him, and Qui-Gon had smiled, kissed him deeply, glad not to lose the intimate act. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan said hesitantly, as Qui-Gon’s fingers danced around the base of his cock, offering no relief, only a tease of what he could do. 

“Would you like it here, pet? Do you think that that would feel nice?”

“I- I’m not sure,” Obi-Wan replied, honestly and nervously, Qui-Gon rewarded him with a kiss. 

“Would you like to try?” Qui-Gon asked, and after a couple of beats which confirmed to him that his pet had really thought about it properly, Obi-Wan nodded. 

He let his fingers skate for a little longer, squeezing the base of Obi-Wan’s cock and giving him a firm stroke before returning to trailing them around his base, and when he felt Obi-Wan relax just a little, unable to keep such a high level of tension up when he was being made to feel good, Qui-Gon let out the smallest spark of lightning he was capable of. 

Obi-Wan shouted loudly, a garbled ‘ _ master _ !’ that turned into a wordless moan, his cock jerked so much that Qui-Gon was sure his pet was going to come, smiling and kissing the wet tip when he managed to control himself, before using the leash to lift up Obi-Wan’s head and kiss him sweetly there as well.

“Did you like that?” He asked, and Obi-Wan didn’t seem to be able to speak, nodding wildy as his body still shook. “Good, I’m going to make you come now, pet, I’m going to make you shake with the sparks from my fingers, and I’m going to turn the vibration to the beads up and pull them out of your greedy little hole one by one, does that sound nice?” He asked, nosing along Obi-Wan’s cheek, laughing as he nodded again. “Can you use your words?”

“P‘ease,” Obi-Wan managed, whimpering around the word. Qui-Gon praised him and settled himself between Obi-Wan’s open legs. 

He set his hands on Obi-Wan’s waist and let gentle static sparks crackle out from his fingers at the same time as he turned the vibration on the beads up, one setting and then another, until they were on their highest setting, and his hands were holding Obi-Wan’s still as he tried to writhe, caught between the sensations. 

“Good boy, you take it so well,” Qui-Gon praised, letting go of Obi-Wan’s waist and letting him wraith, the sounds of his moans mixing with the audible hum of the vibrating beads in his hole. 

With one hand, Qui-Gon took hold of the silicon ring still outside of Obi-Wan’s ass, and with the other he picked a sensitive place on Obi-Wan’s body - his pink little nipples - and then simultaneously, Qui-Gon pulled on the ring, and let a spark of lightning dance through Obi-Wan’s body. The shock made him tighten first, but then as the lightning burst, spread and faded, hsi body relaxed in relief, whining as his moment of relief let Qui-Gon pull the first bead out of him with a loud, wet pop. 

“Good boy, that's the largest one,” Qui-Gon praised, not surprised by how easily Obi-Wan had taken it, considering how much larger his cock was, but he still seemed relieved that the largest one was out, sweat gathering on his brow. 

He did the same thing again,making Obi-Wan swim on a spark of lightning as he pulled the next vibrating bead free, Obi-Wan writhing on the bed, hips hitching helplessly up into nothing but air as he did so. When he had three of the six free, Qui-Gon moved them, the string long enough that he could press the largest vibrating bead against Obi-Wan’s sac as he pulled on the next one free and sent a spark of lightning close to Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Obi-Wan’s reaction was instant, eyes slamming shut as his body jerked once, twice, and then his cock shot come all over his chest, a lot of it, considering that it was his third orgasm. Qui-Gon milked him through it, stroking his coming cock and squeezing out all of his come, letting go and turning off the vibration as he felt Obi-Wan become sensitive. 

“Good boy,” he praised, lifting up one of Obi-Wan’s legs to hook it on his shoulder and press kisses into the soft bend of his knee. “Just two more to come out,” he said, but they were the smallest ones, and only made Obi-Wan’s exhausted breath hitch a little as he pulled them free, his padawan blushing at the lewd noise. 

He set Obi-Wan more comfortably on the bed, and called a washcloth with the force to clean his hole of lube and his skin of his own come, settling beside him and playing with his braid as Obi-Wan came down. When Obi-Wan’s body finished shaking and was no longer being wracked with tremors, and wiggled around, his arms coming around Qui-Gon’s hips as he nuzzled his face into Qui-Gon’s still clothed cock, hard in his pants. 

“Please?” Obi-Wan mumbled, and Qui-Gon smiled, chuckled fondly and stroked a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, as if he ever said no to this, as if he hadn’t planned to find release in his pet’s always hungry mouth anyway. 

“Of course, sweet pet,” Qui-Gon replied, taking his cock out of his trousers and guiding it into Obi-Wan’s greedy mouth. “Make me come,” he encouraged, groaning and gripping Obi-Wan’s hair more tightly as he sunk down on Qui-Gon, took his entire cock into his mouth and throat in a way no lover in the past had ever been able to do. 

Obi-Wan was practiced at making Qui-Gon come with his mouth, begging to have his mouth on his master’s cock more often than anything else, and very rarely denied. Obi-Wan knew everything that he liked, and after watching his pet squirm on the beads and react to his lightning for so long, he was only a few minutes before he was coming in Obi-Wan’s mouth in thick spurts. Obi-Wan swallowed it all, always backing off enough to be able to taste him before he came, and looked up at Qui-Gon with a tired, fucked out expression to total contentment. 

He settled them against the headboard, and soon Obi-Wan was snoring lightly, sweetly, in his arms as he dozed for his post-scene nap. Qui-Gon smiled down at him, holding him close, and wondering where in his room he would be able to hang a swing, imagining that his pet would take just as well to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
